The CIT and The Prairie Boy
by Dolph63
Summary: After the challenge in London, Courtney manages to convice Chris into letting Ezekiel back in the game. After the elimination ceremony, Duncan breaks up with Courtney, leaving her sad. During this hard moment of her life, Ezekiel's there to help her. How will their relationship evolve? How will the cast react? If you want to know, read this crack shipping one-shot of TDWT.


**DISCLAIMER: This is my first story, so don't expect it to be Total Drama Comeback-levels of quality. Main pairing is Courtney/Ezekiel, with other pairings being official. **

**The story takes place during World Tour in "I see London…", with a little twist in events. There aren't very intense/mature "actions" in this story, other than the making out.**

**With that out of the way, let's get this started.**

**I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

The contestants had just finished their challenge in London. It involved capturing a murderer, known as Jack the Ripper and bring him back to the Jumbo Jet.

Owen from Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, managed to capture the Ripper and brought him back to the plane. All the contestants were there.

Chris McLean, the host of the show, unmasked the murderer. When his face was seen, all the contestants said at the same time, with surprise:

"Old man Jenkins?!"

Then, the handsome host took off the head of the old man, that was actually a mask, revealing it to be no other than…

"EZEKIEL?!"

The prairie boy now had green skin and bloodshot eyes. He growled at everyone around him.

"I found him in the cargo hold, homescoolin' with the rats.", Chef Hatchet told the contestants.

"I WAS going to let him back in the game if he could capture all of you," Chris started to explain, "but he failed, sooooooo… Chef, throw him off."

As the cook picked up a surprised prairie boy, someone yelled.

"Wait!", the contestant said. It was Courtney. "You can't be seriously telling us that you're going to throw someone whose obviously starving and ill off a moving plane!"

Ezekiel was surprised that someone was showing concern for him. The only people that ever showed concern for him were his parents. He was also surprised by the fact that it was Courtney, of all people.

"Hmmm, now that I think of it…", Chris said, "I could get in legal trouble with his parents for this… Ok, then, I won't throw him and, since Courtney cares SO MUCH about Zeke, he'll be on her team now."

The other members of Team Amazon looked at her with sly grins, because of what Chris said, Courtney quickly retorted. "I-I don't! It's just that it would be immoral to let Chris do that to someone in his condition.", she didn't notice that she was slightly blushing.

"OMG!", Sierra yelled, "I've got to create a blog on this ship! Should I call it 'Courtiel' or 'Ezekney'? That seriously angered Courtney, "I. DON'T. LIKE HIM!", she yelled, with her blushing becoming slightly more noticeable. Ezekiel walked over to his new team and said to the CIT, "Thanks, eh." Even though he said it in a monotone tone of voice, the brunette girl could see by his smile and by his eyes that he was truly thankful, so she muttered in a quiet voice, "You're welcome."

"Wait, if I captured Zeke,", Owen started asking, "Then who did Courtney and Gwen capture?" He got had answer soon, as the CIT and the goth girl pulled the bag to reveal Duncan. "Wow, what a turn of events!", Chris enthusiastically said, "I've decided that today's winners are Team Amazon!" The team cheered, while simply smiled.

"But that doesn't make sense!", Noah protested, "The goal was to capture Jack the Ripper, not Duncan!" Chris responded to this by telling him, "As you probably know by now, I prefer Duncan over homeschool over there," he jerked his thumb at Ezekiel, "so I decided to give the win to the Amazons and give you Duncan! And if you didn't forget, it's time for the elimination ceremony, Team Me!"

Team Chris voted off Noah, thanks to Alejandro who noticed that the bookworm was catching up to his plan. After the ceremony, Duncan went to talk to Courtney. "_Courtney_,", he started, "I need to tell about something serious." She realized he was serious, because he didn't call her 'Princess', as he normally did. "What's wrong?", she asked, with worry in her voice. The delinquent then said something that echoed through her head various times after hearing it.

"Courtney, I want to break up."

Her eyes widened when she heard those words. She had situations similar to these in her head, in which she imagined their break up. Except that, in all of them, she was the one who wanted to break up. "W-what?...", was what she could mutter after what he said.

"I'm tired of this relationship. All I do seems to anger you, annoy you or be offensive or rude to you! If you really want the 'perfect' boyfriend, than find another one, because we're OVER!"

He walked away, leaving her to her thoughts. She sat in a chair in first class, feeling many different emotions and things. She felt sad that he broke up with her. She felt betrayed by him. And she also felt anger. But she didn't feel it towards Duncan. She felt angry towards herself. Duncan's words were echoing in her head. He left her because he felt like she didn't like him for who he was.

She sighed sadly. She felt like slapping herself in the face over and over again. She felt miserable and stupid. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Are you okay, eh?", it was Ezekiel. He seemed to have received a special treatment, since his eyes were no longer red and his skin was back to its normal color. He seemed very concerned for Courtney. She replied by saying "Not really...", in a depressing tone.

"Do you want to talk about it?", he asked. She didn't know if she should tell him, or if she actually wanted to tell him about it. But she also felt that maybe she'd feel better if she talked to someone about it. So, she told him that Duncan broke up with her. She explained all the details of their talk.

Ezekiel had a sad look on his face. He felt pity for the CIT. He wasn't good at socializing or in understanding relationships, having been homeschooled and sheltered his whole life. However, he did think it would be horrible to have someone you love a lot break up with you.

Courtney could tell he truly felt sad for her. She didn't know why, since they barely even knew or talked to each other. She was both confused but also a bit happy, strangely. Her boyfriend broke up with her some minutes ago and she knew it was her fault, but felt happy that Ezekiel was there, being with her during a hard time. She also felt a bit weird, just by being next to him. Was it true what the other members of her team were implying. Did she actually like Ezekiel?

She didn't have time to think about that because Tyler came passing by, looking like he had seen something very disturbing. The look on his face was pretty hilarious, which made Courtney smile a bit and forget for a while what happened between her and Duncan.

_(1 week later)_

That week's challenge was in Greece, the country in which the Olympic Games were born.

The teams had to compete in various sport themed challenges and get various golden medals. There was a musical duet sung by both Duncan and Gwen, but Courtney still felt too sad to even try to understand the lyrics. Ezekiel noticed her sadness and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She looked at him and smiled. He was blushing a little and his blushing also caused the brunette girl to blush a bit.

Eventually, they were in a very weird part of the challenge. Two contestants had to put wings on to fly upwards and catch a medal. The two people that were flying were Cody for the Amazons and Tyler for Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot (seriously, Sierra?! You gave them that name and then left the team?). Tyler looked traumatized, probably for what he saw last week. Then, Alejandro said "Tyler, I think it's time for you to reveal something."

Tyler was shaking and one of his eyes was twitching. And then, he yelled out, "aaaaAAAAHH, I SAW DUNCAN AND GWEN KISS IN THE CONFESSIONAL! Oh, man, that's a load off!"

Courtney's eyes widened and Ezekiel noticed that, giving her friendly taps on her shoulder. Gwen went to her. "Sorry, I…", but Courtney stopped her from talking more. "It's ok.", the CIT told Gwen, "Duncan broke up with me after the challenge in London. He didn't tell you?" "No, he didn't.", the goth told her.

Ezekiel was listening to the conversation, being happy because of the fact that the brunette girl didn't erupt when she discovered that. Alejandro, on the other hand, was surprised and seemed angry that she didn't feel like destroying Gwen. Suddenly, a punching sound was heard, because Cody punched Duncan in the face after he discovered that the punk kissed his crush.

"Good one, Cody!", Sierra cheered, "But this will also make some Duncney fans mad when I update the blog."

Team Amazon won the challenge, which turned out to be a reward challenge, with the prize being that each member could make a phone call to their loved ones.

Heather called her parents, telling them that she was totally going to win the competition and that if they simply TOUCH one of her things, she'll kill them after the show.

Cody called his parents, telling them that he was surprised that he wasn't sent home yet and asked them how to get a restraining order on someone.

Gwen called her mom and her younger brother, telling them that she misses them and that she feels like she's making more friends now.

Sierra was next, talking to her fan blog, informing them of various things happening on the show, including Cody punching Duncan and that Courtney and Ezekiel are becoming more shippable every minute that passes.

Ezekiel called his parents, telling them that he was fine, that the effects of being in the plane's cargo hold are fine and that he thought he had a crush on someone.

Courtney was the last one to make her call. She called her mom. She told her that she was sad that Duncan broke up with her and that she was making more friends.

She went to first class and sat on a chair, thinking about her life. What was she going to do? She felt like there was a hole in her heart, where Duncan was, that was probably filling the one that was left in Gwen after her break up with Trent. The CIT didn't know if someone was ever going to be able to fill in the hole in her heart. She thought of every boy in the competition.

She started off by thinking about Alejandro. He was tall, tanned handsome, intelligent and seemed like a nice man for the ladies. However, she had a feeling that she could not trust him, because she was sure he was angry that she wasn't furious at Gwen.

She then thought about Tyler. He was funny, fit and pretty loveable, but he was also dumb and was taken.

She thought about Owen. She then decided to never think about Owen ever again.

She then thought about Cody. He was nice, but he tried too hard to be a ladies man, was a bit perverted and if she tried to date Cody, Sierra would find her and kill her.

Finally, she thought of Ezekiel. He was being very nice to her lately and blushed a bit when he was with her. But they didn't know each other very well, since they were mostly next to each other rather than talking to each other.

So, she decided to call him. "Hey, Zeke!" "Hi, Courtney!", the prairie boy responded. "I'd like to talk to you, to know more about you."

They discovered a lot about each other, like how Ezekiel knew eight other languages besides English and like how Courtney had been voted for most likely to succeed in the High School yearbooks (which Ezekiel had no idea that existed).

It was already night time. They had been talking for five hours. Courtney learned a lot about him and she felt like she really liked him. But she wasn't very sure. Ezekiel also felt like he really liked her, but he wasn't sure if it was love or if it was hormones, but he was really hoping it was the first one, because it really felt like love.

The two exchanged some of their secrets with each other. They had knowledge of each other that made it seem like they knew each other since their childhood.

Courtney turned to Ezekiel. Ezekiel also turned to Courtney. Without much of a warning, Courtney closed her eyes, pulled Ezekiel close to her and kissed him. The homeschooled boy was surprised, his were wide, his face was red. Then, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. The CIT slipped her tongue into the prairie boy's mouth, which made him squeak out of surprise, which made the brunette girl giggle a bit. Courtney took the brunette boy's toque and put it on her head. She pet his hair softly. He pet her hair softly as well.

They were making out for 20 minutes now, when, suddenly, they heard a sneeze. They eyes opened quickly and noticed that, in the chair in front of them, Sierra was filming them.

"Oops.", the über fan said with embarrassment. "For how long have you been filming us?", Courtney asked. "I've been filming the whole thing.", Sierra replied, innocently. "Why did you film us, eh?", Ezekiel asked. "It's for the ship blog. Time to update the status of the couple to 'official'!"

Courtney looked at Sierra in the eyes and said, "_**Leave**_". That was enough for the fan girl to leave running.

The CIT and the prairie boy felt tired, so they put themselves comfortable on their seats so they could sleep properly.

Before they fell asleep, Courtney told Ezekiel, "I love you."

Ezekiel replied, saying, "I love you too, eh."

And then they fell asleep, dreaming about each other and about Chris falling into a lagoon full of sharks and piranhas.

**So that's it. My first story. Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews. Do you think I should improve something? Tell me. Do you hate this pairing? Well that's too bad, because I like it and you can't stop me from liking this!**


End file.
